The Dunhamnatrix
by AnnaTorvSmiles
Summary: She's sick of waiting around for him. Olivia's going to get what she wants. And if that calls for a bit of violence on her part, then so be it.


Sitting on the counter top, Olivia swung her legs and watched in amusement as he hungrily devoured his toast.

When he had finished, Peter wiped his hands on a paper towel.

"Feeling better now that you've got some food in you, Bishop?" She asked.

Peter grinned. "Yea. Loads."

Olivia giggled. "You have butter on your face..."

He licked his lips in the cutest way possible and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Did I get it?"

"Not even close!" She laughed and gestured for him to come closer. "Come here." she smiled and he went to her. Peter stood before her as Olivia took her thumb and slowly swept the little dab of butter from his cheek. She stared at him as she put her thumb to her mouth and slowly sucked it off suggestively. His eyes narrowed, confused by her behavior.

Heart pounding in her chest. Olivia bit her lip and ran a hand down his shirt. Suddenly her fingers grasped at the fabric and she wrenched him closer. She hungrily pressed her aching mouth to his.

"Olivia-" he gasped for air against her lips. "What... What are you doing-"

One of her legs hooked around his waist, locking him to her.

"Stop. We shouldn't."

She bit his lip before growling, "You can't say you don't want this, Bishop. That you don't want me."

"I don't want this. At least not like this..." He insisted. Olivia's hands pushed up his shirt and attacked his skin with her mouth. Her tongue flicked over his nipple. "Oh god... stop..." he groaned half heartedly as a violent shiver rocked his body.

"I want you Bishop. I want you to touch every last inch of my body. I want to feel you inside me. I want it all." she dug her nails into his sides and slowly drug them down, carving into his skin in such an excruciatingly pleasurable way. Peter tensed. This was so wrong. But he felt himself slipping... He had to hold on and find the strength to push her away, to stop her before she went too far.

Olivia sucked at his chest, distracting him as she fumbled with his pants.

"Olivia..." He moaned. She pulled his jeans down. Peter tried to wrench away from her but she held him fast. "No please... We can't... Not like this... Please Olivia stop." he begged one last time as her fingers lingered at the waistband of his boxers.

"Kiss me Peter Bishop." She whispered. "Just let go. Please just kiss me."

He stood there, eyes closed, rigid and unmoving.

He felt her fingers leave his hips and her legs relaxed their hold around him. Peter opened his eyes to find her bent over her face in her hands, crying silently.

"Olivia... No... I..."

"You don't want me. You think I'm disgusting." She mumbled against her palms.

"Oh god Olivia- you know that's not true! It couldn't be farther than my true feelings for you." he whispered, putting an arm around her. "You have no idea how badly I want you sweetheart."

"Then why won't you even kiss me?" she whimpered, breaking his heart.

He sighed. "Because I'm not strong enough to stop. I wish I could just devour every inch of you. But none of this is ever simple... Once I start, once I taste you for real... I'll become consumed Liv. Every second of every day I'd ache for you... And I can't let myself do that to you. You deserve so much more than me. I won't let you be tried down." he explained as he pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them again.

"I don't care what you think I deserve. All I want is you, Peter. We were made for each other can't you see that? If anything, don't I deserve to be happy? Why would you take that from me?" Quivering with need, she clutched his shirt tight, begging for him to give in.

Peter frowned. "I can't... I can't hurt you..."

"Peter you're hurting me now." she whispered.

"No... Don't..."

Olivia pulled back and roughly shoved him away from her. "Then go. Just get out of here Peter. Please just leave."

"Olivia—" He started, moving to her again.

She shoved him harder this time. Peter stumbled backwards and tripped on the edge of the carpet, falling to the floor. Olivia glared and he saw the inferno waging behind her eyes. Peter had been intimidated by Olivia Dunham before but this was something entirely different. She was viscous; angry and hungry.

He was terrified and yet severely turned on.

"Liv please just list—"

"Shut up." Olivia stood over him, feet planted on either side.

She crouched down and roughly took his chin in her hand. "You make me sick. You think you're so smart don't you, Bishop? Mr MIT. Mr 190 IQ." she gripped him tighter, fingernails digging into his flesh. "Well you know what I think? I think you're nothing more than a worthless shit ex-con. And that's all you'll ever be."

Her word sliced at his insides burning him in such painful ways he never imagined. "Oivia—" he whimpered, pleading for her to understand.

"What part of SHUT UP don't you understand Bishop?" She shouted and proceeded to briskly slap him across the face. As his cheek burned and flushed red from her hand, Peter wanted to smile. Oddly he had liked the way it felt... And that freaked him out.

She took his face again, her thumb played with his bottom lip "You know what? I changed my mind. You're not going anywhere." Olivia planted herself on his hips, straddling him. Peter moved to prop himself up on his elbows but Liv shoved him back down forcefully and the back of his head smacked the tile floor. "I don't think so." she hissed. Peter felt fuzzy pain spread through his head. He lost his grip on control.

One of Olivia's hands snaked up his shirt and rubbed at his abs. Her other hand played with his hair, her face looming inches above his. Peter couldn't handle her burning stare, he closed his eyes and let her continue her game.

"Peter Bishop." She ground her hips against his lap, caused him to groan from the friction. He couldn't hold it in...

Peter arched his back and trembling, one of his hands went to rest on her waist.

Olivia took his other hand and laced her fingers in his. She rolled his wrist in circles as she kissed him again.

"I hate you" She moaned into him.

Olivia bit down on his lip as she felt his lap harden completely.

Peter made a soft groaning sound and Olivia bit harder. "Ow..." he mumbled against her mouth.

Olivia's teeth released and she moved to his ear. "Quit your bitching." She hissed.

He chuckled slightly. Her rotations of his wrist stopped and she grew tense as she propped herself back up. "I'm sorry Bishop, but you think this is fucking funny?" Her eyes ablaze.

Feeling a bit bold and desperately wanting her to slap him again, Peter smirked. "Yea actually I do."

His face was set aflame as he got what he wanted and her hand made burning contact with his cheek. It stung in delicious pain. He craved it. "This isn't a game asshole!" She hissed.

* * *

><p><em>More soon. first i need to organize the next part, it gets... better(?) ;D<em>


End file.
